Point Of Authority
by SweetLullaby
Summary: [HPDM] [Os, Slash sous entendu] Quand Monsieur Lucius Malefoy pète les plombs, un seul conseil : protéger ses oreilles.


**Point Of Authority

* * *

**

Pairing : Harry / Draco (sous entendu)

Résumé : Quand Monsieur Lucius Malefoy pète les plombs, un seul conseil : protéger ses oreilles. Petit One Shot humoristique HPDM.

Note : Ecriture en un seul jet et bêta pas la …j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute(s) :)

Sinon ce petit Os ne veut rien dire, ça ne paye pas mon loyer … il m'a juste permis de passer un bon petit moment.

J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis ;)

Disclaimer : Je n'ai rien. Tout est à certaine blonde qui porte les initiales JKR .. Enfin d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ;)

* * *

- JE TE L INTERDIS TU M ENTENDS ? 

Par mis toutes les personnes qui avaient eu un jour le malheur de croiser Lucius Malefoy, aucune ne pouvait contredire le fait que cet Homme se comportait tel un roc.

Que ce soit dans sa colère, son plaisir, sa haine ou tout autre ressentiment, son visage ne laissait passer aucune expression.

Bien évidemment comme à chaque règle il existe une seule exception : Narcissa Malefoy, sa femme.

Elle seule remarquait, qu'importe la situation, qu'un de ses sourcils avait la fâcheuse manie de sursauter, le trahissant.

Comprenez donc le choc pour la personne assise en face de lui, de découvrir un Lucius Malefoy, aussi rouge qu'un membre de la famille Weasley, hurlant à tout va dans sa bibliothèque.

Réellement effrayant.

- COMMENT OSES-TU ? Tu n'es qu'un infâme SELLERAT. Me faire ça à moi. Fils je te préviens, il n'y aura aucun DESHONNEUR qui flottera sur cette famille tant que je serais vivant, tu m'entends. Je ne le permettrais pas.

N'ayant aucune réponse en retour Lucius, satisfait, tapa violemment sa canne sur le sol.

- Ton avenir est déjà tout tracé. Peu importe ce que tu ressens pour ce POTTER de pacotille, tu obéiras aux ordres qui t'ont été donnés et tu le ramèneras au maître.

Il eut un grognement.

- Es-tu de ses fous qui passent à coté des avantages que peuvent leur apporter une situation seulement au nom de l'amour ?

Il roula des yeux.

- Le pouvoir ! Voila la seule réalité acceptable fils. Tu ne seras pas un de ceux qui agit pour ce satané camp de la lumière.

L'individu eut un hochement de tête admiratif .

- Merlin, mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour avoir un fils pareil ? Hein ? Dites moi ?

En guise de prière il leva ses bras au ciel.

- Est-ce que quelques petits et riquiquis doloris, Avada et imperium de lancés, méritent une telle punition, uhu ? Je vous le demande.

Ne laissant pas le temps à la personne de répondre, il continua en plantant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

- Fils, je ne te le dirais pas deux fois, la semaine prochaine tu seras intronisé comme serviteur du Dark Lord. Je te veux frais, dispo et ce Potter de malheur dans tes bagages. Mangemort je suis, Mangemort tu seras. Il n'y a aucun autre choix qui s'impose à toi. Est-ce bien compris ?

Il fini sa tirade un point en l'air tandis qu'un petit gloussement résonnait dans la pièce.

Choqué il s'avança jusqu'au canapé et toisa méchamment l'individu qui avait osé se moquer de sa grandiose personne.

- Petit monstre, tu t'amuses de moi.

Un nouveau rire arriva à ses oreilles.

- Oh grand père tu étais vraiment effrayant. Bravo !

Un petit blond pas plus âgé qu'une 5e d'années applaudissait à tout va en sautillant de joie.

- Je sais, Samuel, je sais.

Pédant, Lucius jeta ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste digne d'une pub de Noréale.

- Et alors papa il a dit quoi ?

- Que veux-tu qu'il dise ? Il m'a obéit évidemment.

Fier comme un paon, il gonfla son torse.

- Je suis Lucius Malefoy, tache de ne jamais l'oublier petit.

Heureux comme tout son petit fils continua ses applaudissements.

- Dis papy ! Encore, encore une histoire steuhplait.

Voyant le regard plus qu'implorant de ce bout de chou , Lucius craqua, comme à chaque fois.

- Que veux-tu que je te raconte ?

- Ma naissance.

Le senior des Malefoy acquiesça en un gracieux mouvement de tête.

- Très bien !

Au moment où il allait débuter son récit, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvra sur une silhouette masculine.

- Papaaaaaaaaa

Ni une, ni deux Samuel se mit sur ses jambes, coura à travers la pièce et se jeta au cou du nouvel arrivant qui s'était s'accroupit, ayant anticipé le geste de l'enfant.

- Il a été sage ? demanda l'homme une fois relevé.

Lucius leva son petit nez aristocratique en signe de défi.

- Bien sur. Je suis Lucius Malefoy, tachez de ne jamais l'oublier Potter.

-oOOooOOo-

Fin !!!

-oOOooOOo-

* * *

Ouais je sais du n'importe quoi mouahmouah …. Mais je me suis bien marrée en imaginant Lucius :p 

Bisous

SweetLullaby ;)

_(Des infos sur Secret Agent Man, pour ceux qui suivent, sur mon Lj)_


End file.
